User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic rap battles of angemon 44: Yugi Moto vs king tut
Im back its time for battle number 2 Yugi Moto: Nice Peter voice(matty b body) or nice peter Yami Yugi: Daunte or Peter (watsky voice) Dark magician (cameo): Daunte Cindamore jaden Yuki (cameo): rhett mc laughen Yuma Tsukumo ( cameo): Anthony padila Yusie Fudo (cameo): link neal King tut: epic lloyd King tut backgorund: egyptain throne Yugi moto background: yugioh hyrogliphs EPICCCCCCCCCCCCCC RAP BATTLES OF ANGEMON 444 RAP BATTLE NUMBER 2 : THE BATTLE OF THE PHAROHS Yugi Moto VSSSSSSSSS ummmm King Tut BEGIN!!! King tut: The king has entered so all eyez on me the T.U.T going up against this weirdo whos hair is on l.s.d I may have died at 18 but you never got laid with tristan and joey its proof that your obviously gay drop the mascara boy, you look goth with your goku hair no need to pull any punches, cause whupping a little boy wouldnt be fair i dont give 2 shits about your manga, and your anime is trippin hasnt it occured to you that i have more power than the dark magician Yugi: Okay i dont need to relese the pharoh to beat this fool whos musty old egyptain ass is about to get schooled the monster has been reborn going mc chaos on the mike when i sumon blue eyes dragon you are in for a hell of a fight take you down like i did to kaiba corpertation i honestly dont need any of my friends coopertian king of the 1990s back again reprisenting i have thousands of succesors so ya beter get to steping my seires has more fame than any of your gods, wanna try again ? if you want to win you beter switch from atack to defence King tut: Bitch bow down to the almighty tut i have the power of the gods, looks like your out of luck Im drinking your tea, giving her mai valintine You fight with weak holograms just like your rhymes you have to come up with something new, like your franchise your looking blue dont need the eye of ra to put a curse on you your caling me selfish ? well look at your other half at least i dont have to go through puberty to kick your ass Yugi : Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuugiiiiiiii ohhhhhhh Yami : You consider yourself a god hmpf now its my time its time to duel against this pharoh with weak lines i never got with Mai but at least i didnt bang my own cousin, your tall tale is so false, that no explorer would give you some studyin im the king of games so you really cant complain the rummors are true, your insestuious familly was insane for allowing a boy to join a grown mans game Tut: Haaaahaah, really Yami thats all you got im ashamed that i have to face you, i should have chalenged kakarot in the battle of the pharohs its proof that im on top my legend is ageless while yours is just a flop i just left you puzzled for a millenium now show me what you got Yami: ..Fast Rap.. i could send you to the shadow realm but that would be to good for you when was the last time your series of documentires spawned a sequel or two youve just been reburried with my nile flow, I think I ended this well you just got Yugioowwwend, and you got sent to hell. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DEECIDE EPPPPI SSSSSSSSC RAP BATTLES OF ANGEMON 44 Stay tuned Category:Blog posts